She's so High
by Violet Amethyst
Summary: Songfic. Ella, una chica rica de la clase alta. Él, un chico humilde de la clase baja. Podría surgir el amor entre ambos? (SS) Review!


N/A: Hola! Ya llegué con otro fic! Este es un fic S/S así que si no te gusta esta pareja (cosa que sería algo rara O.o) puedes irte y leer otro fic ^^ xD  
  
Disclaimer: CCS no me pertenece, de ser así yo hubiera hecho que Tomoyo- chan se quedara con Eriol-kun *-* ...-__- le pertenece a Clamp xD así que no me demanden ¬¬...la canción de She's so high tampoco me pertenece digo... -__- sólo me pertenece la historia xD que leerán ^^ ahora sí, pasemos al fic, espero que lo disfruten! ^^  
  
~*~ She's So High ~*~  
  
Canción de: Tal Bachman.  
  
Songfic.  
  
Autora: Sakura Kat.  
  
Era el baile de graduación. Todos los ahora graduados de la universidad de Tomoeda se encontraban bailando alegremente al ritmo de la música. Todos excepto cierto joven chino que se encontraba sentado en una esquina, donde las luces del lugar no lo iluminaban. Li Shaoran estaba buscaba por toda la pista de baile a la persona que le había robado el corazón desde que eran pequeños: Sakura Kinomoto. Había tratado de decirle cuánto la amaba desde hacía mucho tiempo, pero nunca se había atrevido, ya que ella, al paso del tiempo, se había convertido en una persona con mucho dinero, y él era un chico muy humilde. No tenía ninguna esperanza de que ella le correspondiera sus sentimientos.  
  
She's blood flesh and bone  
  
No tucks or silicone  
  
She's touch, smell, sight, taste, and sound  
  
But somehow I can't believe  
  
That anything should happen  
  
I know where I belong  
  
And nothing's going to happen  
  
Cause she's so high  
  
High above me  
  
She's so lovely  
  
She's so high  
  
Like Cleopatra, Joan of Arc, or Aphrodite  
  
She's so high-- high above me  
  
Sakura volteó a ver a Shaoran al sentir la intensa mirada de éste. Sus miradas se encontraron. Shaoran se ruborizó, y Sakura sonrió. El vestido que ella portaba era de los más finos y caros, un vestido color rosa pálido, el cual le llegaba hasta más arriba de sus rodillas, revelando gran parte de sus piernas. Además, llevaba un costoso collar de esmeraldas que reposaba en su pecho, y unos aretes que le hacían juego. Shaoran sabía que sólo podría admirarla de lejos...las chicas refinadas como ella no merecen tener a un chico pobre como yo...-pensó Shaoran.  
  
First class and fancy free  
  
She's High Society  
  
She's got the best of everything  
  
What could a guy like me ever really offer?  
  
She's perfect as she can be  
  
Why should I even bother?  
  
Cause she's so high  
  
High above me  
  
She's so lovely  
  
She's so high  
  
Like Cleopatra, Joan of Arc, or Aphrodite  
  
She's so high  
  
High above me  
  
Sakura se acercó a Shaoran con una hermosa sonrisa en el rostro.  
  
-No quieres bailar?-le preguntó alegremente, provocando que Shaoran se ruborizara aún más y se paralizara. No podía creer lo que acababa de escuchar.  
  
Cause she's so high  
  
High above me  
  
She's so lovely  
  
She's so high  
  
Like Cleopatra, Joan of Arc, or Aphrodite  
  
oh yeah - yeah  
  
She's so high  
  
High above me  
  
Shaoran se levantó para bailar. La canción que empezaron a tocar era una romántica, lo que significaba que bailarían uno cerca del otro. Al empezar a bailar, al estar tan unidos, los brazos de la chica apoyados delicadamente sobre él, su respiración tan cercana a la de él, Shaoran sintió que moriría si no hacía algo. Lentamente acarició la mejilla de su amada, y la acercó hacia él hasta que sus labios se encontraron. Sakura se sorprendió al principio, pero no tardó en responder el gesto.  
  
Al separarse, ambos se miraron a los ojos.  
  
-Sakura...sé que tal vez no tenga mucho qué ofrecerte, pero...yo....yo te amo...-dijo Shaoran, mirando hacia el suelo tímidamente.  
  
-Shaoran...no sabes qué tan feliz me has hecho! Yo también te amo! -Sakura rió al tiempo que se lanzaba a los brazos del joven.  
  
She calls to speak to me  
  
I freeze immediately  
  
Cause what she says sounds so unreal  
  
Cause somehow I can't believe  
  
That anything should happen  
  
I know where I belong  
  
And nothing's going to happen  
  
hey-hey yeah yeah  
  
Cause she's so high  
  
High above me  
  
She's so lovely  
  
She's so high  
  
Like Cleopatra, Joan of Arc, or Aphrodite  
  
oh yeah - yeah  
  
She's so high  
  
High above me  
  
Ambos se abrazaron, y supieron que, sin importar sus diferencias, ni su clase social, el amor entre ellos prosperaría.  
  
~*~ Fin ~*~  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
N/A: Qué les pareció? Es mi primer Songfic =P espero que les haya gustado, y por favor, dejen reviews! Así sabré que esto valió la pena y no fue sólo una pérdida de tiempo, además de que podré saber qué debería corregir o en que debo mejorar...así que reviews please!! Sakura Kat. 


End file.
